


The Beauty and the Beast

by fondlelarry



Series: The Beauty and the Beast [1]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: AU, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Human!Harry, M/M, hybrid!louis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-03
Updated: 2013-05-03
Packaged: 2017-12-10 07:59:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/783693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fondlelarry/pseuds/fondlelarry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In a world where most hybrids and humans wants nothing to do with each other, Harry is mesmerized with hybrids, and Louis would do just about anything to be human. human!Harry/hybrid!Louis</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Beauty and the Beast

**Author's Note:**

> Right, so I got this prompt by anon on tumblr: 'so i'd love cathybrid!louis and human!harry, and idc what you do with it as long as there's some fluff and some smut.'
> 
> Now most hybrid!fics that I have read are set up with hybrids being rich peoples sexslaves, basically, and I wanted to put a different spin on my story. 
> 
> You can also find my fics at fondlelarry.tumblr.com! :)
> 
> Also, huge thank you to Kaycee for betaing!<3

The thing is; there’s humans and there’s hybrids.  
  
That’s how most people see them, two completely different species that should not have anything to do with each other.  
  
Well, that’s actually not true. A lot, and that includes all religious humans and many, many more, thinks that hybrids are an abomination of nature, beasts, demons created by the devil himself, and that they should be removed from this planet once and for all.  
  
  
The problem, well in their eyes anyway, is that hybrids are not rare.  
Not anymore.  
  
For every fourth human, there is a hybrid.  
  
  
So what do you do when you can’t rid yourself of something?  
You separate yourself from them, you create barriers.  
  
  
It started way, way back, with the natural ones.  
  
Though hybrids _are_ a mix between a human and a cat, there are extremely few things that actually separates them from humans.  
  
There is, off course, the physical ones; the ears and the tail being the easiest to spot,  
the tail being the reason why hybrids needed different clothes.  
  
And that was the first.  
  
  
Then there’s the educational one.  
  
Hybrids are as clever as humans, there’s no difference there, but their lifespan is different.  
  
Hybrids evolve quicker, earlier, and while both humans and hybrids starts kindergarten at the age of one, humans starts school at six, and hybrids at four.  
  
Their understanding for language, math, writing, reading.. it all comes earlier for them.  
  
  
Which is given, really, considering that their lifespan is twenty years shorter than the human’s.  
  


Not only this though, hybrids lack the concentration humans have, though they do learn things faster, and so all of this led to different teaching methods, different classes.  
  
And that was the second.  
  
  
Then there’s the medical ones.  
  
Special education is required when you’re a doctor to hybrids.  
You’ll need the usual human one, and then you’ll need a bit more to be a certified hybrid doctor.  
  
Hybrids can get all the diseases that human gets, but there’s a few more that has to do with their ears, their eyes, their _tails_.  
  
It’s an extra year, and well, who wants to study more than they have to, right?  
  
And that was the third.  
  
  
  
  
The thing is, when you first create a barrier, you make room for many, many more.  
  
Separate clothes led to separate clothing stores.  
  
Separate classes led to separate schools.  
  
Separate doctors led to separate hospitals.  
  
And from there on, it escalated quickly.  
  
  
  
Humans developed a hate for the hybrids; they didn’t want them around themselves, around their kids, shopping at the same supermarket, swimming in the same lake.  
  
And hate created hate, making the hybrids stay away from the humans as well.  
  
  
  
That’s pretty much how things are today.  
  
There are human cities, and there are hybrid cities.  
  
There's the human department, and the hybrid department.    
  
  
  
  
Off course, this rule does not apply all.  
  
See, hybrids marry hybrids, humans marry humans.  
  
Legally, humans and hybrids can not marry each other.  
  
However they can have legal partnerships, they can live together, have children together, and those families does not fit in with the human nor the hybrid world.  
  
  
And so there needs to be mixed cities as well, though they are much smaller, much fewer, more like villages scattered in between the big cities.    
  
But those are places where they still have separate schools, and clothing shops, but not grocery stores, not hospitals, not entire malls.  
  
Cities like the one Harry lives in.  
  
  
  
  
There is one other problem as well.  
  
No one really knows where the hybrid gene comes from, how it develops.  
  
Some call it a mutation, well, hybrids mostly, humans are still stuck on the beast by the devil explanation, but no matter how much research is done, they just don’t know.  
  
The hybrid gene is only visible in hybrids, and obviously, hybrids breeds hybrids, but it is not given that humans breeds humans.  
  
  
Sometimes human families, even though they don’t have any hybrids in their entire family line, gets hybrid children.  
  
Where they come from?  
  
Nobody knows.  
  
  
When these children are born, the families have two choices.  
  
One, is to move out of the human town, move in to a mixed one and start a new life there.  
  
The other choice, the most popular one, is to leave the child in the hospitals care, to be ‘disposed off’, sent to a hybrid foster home, where they can be adopted by someone who wants them.  
  
Not all of them have the decency to do that though.  
  
See, getting a hybrid is, for some, equal to getting an std, everyone will pity you, but that doesn’t mean you want them to know.  
  
Some humans are so ashamed off getting a hybrid child, that they’d rather pay off the nurses to not tell anyone, and leave the baby at the border to a hybrid or mixed city, to be found by the police that patrol the borders every night.  
  
This is the reason why, legally, all human cities most border to at least one mixed or hybrid city.  
  
  
  
  
Harry’s city borders to two very rich human cities, and the hospital his mother works at often gets hybrid babies dropped in by the police, babies that have been in the cold alone for hours, and that need extra care before they can be sent to a foster home.  
  
  
Every now and then, when the hospital is understaffed, and Harry doesn’t have any school or work obligations, his mum will bring him along so he can help take care of the newborns.  
  
It breaks his heart, seeing the beautiful infants with their glossy soft ears that stand out of their hairless heads, and thinking about how someone could ever leave anything that beautiful, that precious, behind.  
  
Harry is a human.  
  
He deeply wishes he weren’t.  
  
  
  
  
  
Harry’s family goes like this:  
  
Harry is human.  
  
Harry’s mum is human.  
  
Harry’s grandmother is human.  
  
Harry’s grandfather was hybrid.  
  
  
  
Harry’s grandma was from a rich human family, in a rich human town, and was on a vacation with a few friends from uni when she met Harry’s grandpa.  
  
It was love at first sight, an instant connection, and they kept in touch for months via letters, before she split with her family and moved to his town.  
  
Her family disowned her, and they never spoke to her again.  
  
However his family took her in, and seven months after they first met, they got married.  
  
  
Harry’s grandparents had three children, Ruth, Douglas and Anne, all human.  
  
  
Auntie Ruth lives in a human city hours away, with her very rich husband, and their very spoiled kids.  
  
They do send Christmas and birthday presents, but other than that, there’s no contact.  
  
They are a typical hybrid-hating family.  
  
  
Uncle Douglas died in a car accident when he was sixteen, long before Harry was born.  
  
  
Anne, Harry’s mum, met a boy in uni when she was nineteen.  
  
They had been together for two months when she got pregnant, and he bolted as soon as he realized there was hybrids in the family, that chances were Harry could end up being one.  
  
His mum graduated eight months pregnant, and then moved back in with her parents to raise Harry.  
  
  
  
  
  
Harry’s grandpa was fifty-two and in really good health, when he went to bed one night, and never woke up again.  
  
It was a natural death, though a little early, even for a hybrid.  
  
  
Harry was three at the time, so he doesn’t really remember him, though he feels like they had a strong connection.  
  
He has pictures, and videos, and sometimes when he looks at them, he feels like they’re memories.  
  
Especially this one video, his favorite one.  
  
He’s around two, lying in his grandpa’s lap and laughing madly as he tickles him with his tail, and it’s like he can remember the feeling of the fur, the hurt in his stomach from laughing so much.  
  
But it’s not possible, he knows that.  
  
  
Harry’s grandma is still very much alive.  
  
She lives in the same house, is in good health and spirit, and Harry and his mum go over for dinner at least twice a week.  
  
Well, they only live a few blocks apart.  
  
  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
  
  
Harry walks through the door just as his mum puts the dinner on the table.  
  
It’s a late dinner, a little past seven thirty, but his mum always makes it to be ready  when he comes home.  
  
It’s just the beginning of summer vacation, and he works a lot more than he does during the school semester, but well, money is always nice, and he only works evening shifts, so he get’s to sleep in.  
  
  
“How’s the twins?” He asks, as he sits down by the table.  
  
He had come to work with his mum earlier that day, as they got five babies delivered last night and didn’t have enough staff.  
  
  
Among those babies were twin boys, who had been placed completely naked on a tiny blanket only a few feet from the road.  
  
Unfortunately there had been a small downhill close by, and somehow they must have bumped into each other and rolled down, because they were found scratched and bruised at the end of it.  
  
  
Harry had fed, burped, and changed them, before he lulled them to sleep.  
  
  
“Better.” She answers with a small smile, as a plate with roast, potatoes and peas is placed in front of him.  
  
“Do you want me to go in tomorrow as well? I don’t have work.”  
  
“Actually, there’s this boy who came in last night. I was wondering if you could perhaps keep him company?”  
  
“Alright.”  
  
“He’s around your age, maybe a couple of years older.”  
  
“Oh.” Harry looks surprised up at her, because though he knows she works with people that age as well, he’s never actually met a patient over the age of five.  
  
“He wont talk to us at all. Not giving us his name, birthday, contact info.. Nothing. I was hoping maybe you’d get him to talk?”  
  
“Well, I mean I can try..” She nods encouragingly at that.  
  
“Don’t think he’s from around here either.” She adds after a moments silence. “He’s a  
hybrid, so at first  I thought he just didn’t want to talk to a human, but he doesn’t talk to Laura either, so..”  
  
“Why is he in the hospital though?” Harry asks hesitantly, and his mum sighs.  
  
“Found beaten up on the street. Broken ribs, cuts and bruises all over.” Harry winces but doesn’t reply, can see that his mum is trying to decide whether or not to say something more. She finally sighs again, and then adds “Was found in an alley in the red light district.”  
  
“Oh. Prostitute then?”  
  
“Probably, yeah.”    
  
  
  
  
  
The next day, Harry goes to check in on the twins while his mum has a quick meeting.  
  
One of them is sleeping, so he presses a quick kiss to his cheek, and picks the other one up.  
  
They both have a lovely mix of a sunburn and a cold, making them extremely cranky.  
A nurse hands him a bottle, and he feeds the boy whilst washing his snotty nose.  
He really shouldn’t enjoy it as much as he does.  
  
When the boy is sleepy and full, he lays him belly-down on his chest, and walks around humming until he finally falls asleep.  
  
  
  
  
Walking down the unfamiliar halls to sit with a stranger the entire day is making Harry somewhat nervous.  
  
He’s never had a problem with meeting new people and being social, but he also hates awkward silences, and well, it’ll be hard to avoid those when this guy wont speak at all.  
  
  
“Hello.” His mum says cheerfully as they enter the room.  
  
The boy is sitting in bed with his chin resting on one knee, the other foot splayed out on the mattress.  
  
His hair is falling down in his face, and his eyes seem to be downcast, Harry can’t really see them though.  
  
He gives no response.  
  
  
“Right, well, this here is my son Harry, he usually helps out with the kids a bit, but they’ve got enough staff, so I thought maybe he could keep you company for a while, yeah?”  
  
No response.  
  
  
“Alright, well, I’ve got to get going. I’ll pop back in with your breakfast in a few.”  
  
She says it with a sigh and a somewhat pleading look in Harry’s direction.  
Harry gives her a small smile, and she returns it before leaving the room.  
  
  
Harry slowly walks over and sits in the plastic chair next to the boys bed.  
  
He still doesn’t make any indication that he knows Harry’s in the room, and Harry frowns.  
  
His mum said the boy probably was a little older than Harry, but with the way he sits on his bed, curling in on himself as best he can, Harry thinks he looks much younger.  
He’s small, at least he seems small, and Harry’s pretty sure he’s both shorter and slimmer than himself.  
  
He’s wearing hospital clothes, the bed sheets wrapped around his legs and waist.  
  
His tail is peeking out from the side Harry’s sitting on, curling past his splayed out leg, and ending by his knee.  
Like the boy’s hair, it has a caramel brown color, apart from a black circle seven or so inches down from the tip.  
  
The boys ears are almost lost in the fluffy hair, and would probably be completely invisible, had it not been for the black hairs at the very tip.  
  
  
“Hi, I’m Harry.” He says, looking intensely at the boy, trying to force him to look back at him.  
The boy doesn’t answer, but he lifts his chin a little, looks over at him through his lashes, and gives him a weak close-lipped  smile.  
  
Harry counts it as a win.  
  
“So how are you feeling then?” He asks, just because he’s polite, and then continues after just a seconds worth of silence.  
“You know, I usually help bottle feeding and nappy changing and stuff like that. I love the babies, but it’s kinda nice to talk to someone older.”  
  
He ignores the fact that he’s quite literally talking _to_ the boy,  and not with him.  
  
“We get a lot of hybrid babies, you know. From the borders. We border to Livvan and Werphan, and they’re both rather big and important, and still they seem to not understand that leaving babies along the border is inhuman.  
  
We got these two really precious twin boys the other day, seem to be of Asian decent or something, and they’re so beautiful with their sleek black tails and ears.”  
  
Harry frowns when he sees the boy in the bed just keeps looking down at his hands.  
  
“You know.. We’re a mixed city, yeah? We all like hybrids here, no ones gonna treat you any differently. But if you’d rather just talk to hybrids, that’s fine, they respect that, all you have to do is ask, yeah? But really, no one hates hybrids in this town.”  
  
Harry speaks carefully, afraid to step on his toes or say something wrong, but they boy just silently shakes his head a little, before he softly says “ _I_ hate hybrids.”  
  
  
Harry wants to ask all sorts of questions regarding that statement, but his mum chooses that exact moment to pop in with breakfast.  
  
She hands the boy a tray with the usual hospital-food, and then gives Harry a cup of creamed and sugared tea with a soft but questioning look.  
  
Harry just shrugs in return, and she nods understandingly.  
  
“Do you need anything else?” She asks the boy, and to all of their surprise, he answers.  
  
“No, thank you.”  
  
“Alright, just give me a buzz if you need anything, yeah?” He nods, and she walks out again.  
  
  
“Do you wanna watch telly?” Harry asks, already grabbing for the remote. The boy shrugs, and Harry takes it as a yes, flipping through the channels, before he ends up with a rerun of a sitcom.  
  
They watch in silence, Harry sipping his tea slowly, relieved that it doesn’t feel too awkward.  
  


“God, I love that couple!”  
  
 Harry turns his head in surprise to see the boy with a hand clamped over his mouth and his eyes wide, clearly not intending the cheerful outburst.  
  
For the first time, the boy actually looks right at him, and Harry can’t help but stare into his eyes; beautifully blue with the typical hybrid pupil, almost round, but blurring out into vertical spikes.  
  
 “Yeah, they’re great.” He says, forcing himself to look away.  
  
  
  
They watch the telly for a couple of hours.  
  
The boy seems to have loosened up a bit, his body more relaxing, though only a few words are uttered between them, and Harry’s usually the one who says them.  
  
Harry’s eyes feels dry and a little overused, and he wonders how the boy manages to stare at the screen for so long, seeing as it’s not accustomed to hybrids.    
  
The human ones are sharper in color and have more light, unlike the hybrid ones that are made to be better for their sensitive eyes.  
  
Well, it’s not really that their eyes are so sensitive, but their vision is better, almost twice as good as humans, so obviously their eyes will get tired easier from the sharp light.  
  
  
He turns off the telly when the show ends, and the boy looks over at him curiously.  
  
“My eyes are all dry, can’t imagine how yours feels like.” He says.  
  
“It’s not bad, I’m used to it.” The boy explains with a shrug, but when Harry asks if he wants him to turn it back on he shakes his head.  
  
“Alright, well I’m gonna go get a candy bar or something. Do you want anything?” He bites at his lip, seeming to hesitate, before he asks for some plain chocolate, and Harry smiles, leaving to get some from the vending machine.  
  
  
He buys five different bars, and they eat two each and share the last one.  
  
“Louis.” The boys says out of the blue. “My name is Louis.” Harry grins at him and sticks out his hand.  
  
“Nice to meet you.” He says as Louis slowly gives him a hand shake, and then laughs, showing off his white perfect teeth, complete with the two corner ones that are just a tad longer and pointier than the rest.  
  
Harry has to bite back the ‘ _you’re beautiful_ ’ that suddenly sits at the tip of his tongue.  
  
  
  
They talk more after that.  
  
It’s mostly just small chat though, as Louis seems set on not letting Harry have any more information on him.  
  
Harry tries his best to respect that, asks about other things instead, favorite food, and celebrity and song and they quickly become at ease with each other.  
  
“Why were you found beaten up in the red light district?” Harry’s eyes widen as the words slips out of him, he hadn’t meant to voice those thoughts.  
  
Louis’ body tenses, the end of his tail starts flickering back and forth and his ears flatten a little against his head.  
  
“Sorry, I.. sorry.” Harry stutters, and then gently grabs Louis’ tail, hoping that it’ll distract them both.  
  
Louis looks at him, his stare so intense as he searches his face, that Harry can’t hold it.  
He runs his fingers softly, almost hovering, over the fur on Louis’ tail, and concentrates on looking at that instead.  
  
“It’s a long story.” Louis finally says, and Harry lets out a breath.  
  
“Yeah, alright.” Harry says, rather than the ‘ _I’ve got time_ ’ that he wants to.  
  
  
Louis tail eventually gets heavier, relaxes, and Harry keeps dragging it through his fist and fingers, while he watches Louis fall asleep.  
  
  
  
  
An hour later, while Louis is still asleep, his mum pops in and says it’s time to go.  
  
Harry finds some paper and a pen, writes Louis a quick note saying he’ll be back the next day, and then runs his fingers over the tail one last time before they leave.  
  
She asks him if he figured anything out, and he tells her that they talked quite a bit actually, and mentions that he told him his first name, but he doesn’t tell his mum what it is.  
  
He doesn’t want to risk loosing Louis’ trust.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
When Harry returns for the fourth morning in a row, he brings a breakfast tray with him.  
  
Louis smiles, big and bright, when he sees him, and it makes a shiver run down his spine.  
  
  
They’ve become a lot more comfortable around each other, though Louis still holds back on all information, and Harry quickly discovered that Louis is anything but the shy boy he was in the beginning.  
  
He’s loud and funny and has this twinkle in his eyes that always seems to make Harry’s stomach flutter.  
  
  
  
They talk while they eat, and are in the middle of a discussion about a new movie, when Harry’s mum knocks on the door and asks Harry to step outside for a second.  
  
He gives Louis’ questioning look a small shrug and a smile, before he walks over to her.  
  
  
When he comes back in five minutes later, a frown is spread over his features, and Louis’ brows furrows together.  
  
“What’s up?” He asks, letting his tail fall into Harry’s lap the second he sits down.  
Harry gladly takes the distraction.  
  
He pulls slightly at the fur, as if he’s putting each hair into place.  
  
  
“I know you don’t really like to talk about yourself, and I want to respect that, but it seems like I can’t do that anymore.” Harry says softly. “If you wanna talk to one of the nurses, then that’s fine, obviously.” He adds, and pauses.  
  
“The thing is, they want to call the police.” Louis’ mouth pops open, and he looks at Harry with something akin to horror.  
  
“Listen, they don’t know your name, they don’t know your age, I mean you might not even be eighteen! And they’re pretty sure you’re a prostitute, which is illegal, so..” He stops to watch Louis curl in on him self, shoulders shaking slightly, and he knows he’s probably trying to stop himself from crying, but he doesn’t know how he can help.  
  
  
“Would they, if I tell you, would they still call the police?” He asks in a small voice a few moments later.  
  
Harry scoots closer and takes one of Louis’ hands in his.  
  
“It depends..” He says. “It’s worth a try, yeah?” Louis nods, and then closes his eyes, takes a few deep breaths.  
  
“My name’s Louis Tomlinson. I’m eighteen, and I ran away from home. That’s why I don’t want anyone to call them.” Harry shifts his hand, pushes his fingers between Louis’.  
  
“Why did you run?”  
  
“Long story.. I- well they, my family, _we’re_ from a human town, and they’re suffering from me being a hybrid. My sisters gets into trouble at school because of it, and I don’t know. I’m tired of causing them pain.” Louis’ voice catches at the end, and when he breathes out it’s shaky and fragile.  
  
“I’m sorry.” He offers and Louis shrugs.  
  
“Not your fault. I, um, did try to be a ..prostitute for a few days, just to get some money. Turns out this pimp was in charge of the corner, and I was stealing customers, and, well.. Here I am.”  
  
Harry tightens his grip on Louis hand for a second before he let’s go.  
  
“I’ll talk to mum, see what they can do, alright?” He asks and Louis bites his lip and nods.  
  
He still looks small and fragile and cute, and so Harry plants a soft kiss on his forehead for extra reassurance.  
  
  
Harry talks to his mum for a bit, and then she goes in and talks to Louis.  
  
She writes down his birthday and full name, and then plot it into the computer.  
They find a hospital record, broken leg, a few cases of the flue, and an ear infection.  
  
There’s a note connected to the record, saying that if he turns up in a hospital, the police must be contacted.  
  
Harry’s mum tells Harry this, and goes to make the call, while Harry shares the information with Louis.  
  
They sit and wait in silence, the end of Louis’ tail wrapped around Harry’s wrist.  
  
  
It takes around fifteen minutes before there’s a knock on the door, and she walks in.  
  
“Okay, so I talked to the police, and I told them no need to come here or to contact your family.” She says and Louis smiles warmly at her. “You should see this though.”  
She adds as she hands him a piece of paper.  
  
It says ‘MISSING’ in huge black letters on the top, followed by a beautiful picture of a smiling Louis.  
  
Underneath it says _‘Louis Tomlinson, last seen Friday morning (22.05). We think he has run away, as a few of his things are gone as well, but we just need to know that he’s okay. Please contact us if you have seen him, any information would be helpful.'_ followed by contact info.    
  
Harry looks up at Louis, seeing nothing but big, glossy eyes and a wobbling lip.  
  
“It’s up to you darling, but I really think you should call them.” she says silently, squeezing his shoulder in comfort, and then walking out.  
  
  
Harry doesn’t say anything.  
  
Louis seems to have somewhat of a inner war with himself, and he doesn’t want to interrupt.  
  
Whatever he decides, it has to be _his_ decision.  
  
“I can’t go back.” He finally says, and Harry simply grabs Louis’ hand again, and holds on tight. “I just.. Everyone there, that’s not my family, they.. they always said I was a freak who would fail on everything in life.  
  
And, I did. I do. I failed classes, and it was so embarrassing. And I figured..  
I just want to make something of myself, something I can show for when I get back.”  
  
“What do you wanna do?” Harry asks softly, not sure he‘s welcomed to speak.  
  
“I wanna go to university. Be something rich and powerful, you know? I need to retake some classes, that’s first priority. But it costs money, money that neither I nor my family have.” Harry swallows past the lump in his throat.  
  
“Why did you come to this town then?”  
  
“It was random, really. I took the first bus to the end station, and then the first bus from there, I took like four buses I think? And then this one stopped right outside a motel, and it was getting late, so I just decided to step off there.”  
  
Harry nods, glad Louis ended up here, but not sure if he should tell him so.  
  
“You know, you can retake the classes you failed, without it costing too much. Just take them online or something.” Louis frowns.  
  
“It’s still more money than I have, plus, I need money for a place to stay, so I’d have to work, but that would take away from my time to study, and without a tutor-”  
  
“Lou.” Harry says, squeezing his fingers a little.  
  
There’s panic in Louis’ voice, and he seems to have forgotten to breathe all together.  
  
Louis stops ranting, and just stares at Harry, until Harry takes a demonstrative big breath, and Louis does the same.  
  
“We’ll work it out.” Harry assures.  
  
  
  
  
  
It takes some persuading towards his mum, and _a lot_ of convincing toward Louis, but finally, Harry has the perfect plan.  
  
  
Seeing as Louis has nowhere to go, and Harry and his mum has lots of space, Louis’ gonna move in for the summer.  
  
He wont be paying any rent, since he’s a guest, but he’ll have to do some chores around the house, which was actually one of Louis’ demands.  
  
The grocery store where Harry works are always hiring, so Harry’s gonna try and pull some strings to get Louis a summer job.  
  
Added to that, he’ll take online classes, which means he’ll spend all his money on those, and also loan a little from Harry’s mum.  
 _Loan_ Louis had said, but Harry know his mum will refuse to take any money back from Louis.  
  
  
It also means that Louis wont be able to afford any private tutors, but Harry’s mum got all A’s when she was in school, and helped Harry a lot with his homework, till this day even, and Harry’s not to dumb either.  
  
Not to mention that his grandmother is a retired teacher, with masters in, among others, math and chemistry, which happen to be two of the classes Louis needs to retake.  
  
  
  
Louis also calls his mum.  
  
Harry leaves him alone to do so, and when he comes back half an hour later, Louis’ eyes are red rimmed and his cheeks are puffy, but he smiles non the less, and Harry cuddles up to him as they watch the telly.  
  
  
  
  
  
Louis is out of the hospital a couple of days later.  
  
He still can’t do much, his ribs has to heal, but he seems rather excited about getting out of there.  
  
Harry’s mum drives Louis home in the morning, before her shift, and then leaves as soon as he’s inside.  
  
“Do you want a tour? Or do you wanna lay down right away?”  
  
“Tour please.”  
  
  
Harry shows him to the guest room first, where he’ll be staying.  
  
He hasn’t got much, just some clothes and other necessities, so they unpack it all right away.  
  
Harry had put a few of his own things in there to make it seem a bit more homey, but it hadn’t done much, the room is still big and empty, except for the few ornaments and paintings.  
  
The upper floor of the house is pretty much Harry’s.  
  
His room is up there, as well as the guest room, a bathroom and a room they use as a second living room.  
Downstairs is the kitchen, living room, master bedroom, washroom and second bathroom.  
  
“So basically, we use the upstairs bathroom, and mum use the downstairs one, but like, I use the one down here all the time as well though. It’s just where we keep our things.” Louis nods as they walk into the living room.  
  
  
“Is this your grandparents?” He asks, stopping by the wall next to the dining table, the ‘picture wall’, as his mum calls it.  
  
“Yeah.” Harry says, unable the help the soft smile that curls its way over his lips. He takes it down and gives it to Louis.  
  
It’s by far his favorite picture of them, it actually might be his favorite picture ever.  
  
  
It was taken when they first met, well a few days after, but anyway.  
  
They’re at the beach, standing side by side and watching the sunset.  
They’re the only ones in the frame, the waves are licking at their toes as they’re standing just on the edge of the water.  
  
It’s shot from behind them, none of them aware of it being taken, and it’s in black and white colors.  
  
The sun is huge, wrapping around their heads and shoulders as it sets, and if you squint, you can make out the silhouette of his ears, thought they‘re mostly swallowed up in the bright light.  
  
Her arms are circling around his middle, while he has one arm slung over her shoulder, the other holding on to one of her arms, and then his tail is wrapped around her middle, as for extra support, and it looks so perfect, fits so snuggly in the dip of her waist.  
  
Louis watches it for several minutes, his eyes running over the scene before settling on the couple.  
  
“Did they love each other?” He finally asks.  
  
“Off course. They’re soul mates.”  
  
“It’s just hard to imagine, you know.” He says, hanging the picture back up, making sure it’s straight. “A human loving a hybrid like that.”  
  
“It’s completely normal.” Harry counters, and Louis gives him a soft smile.  
  
“Not in my world.” He says, and then gives a small shrug before going over to the couch.  
  
  
  
  
  
Louis needs another week to rest and let his ribs heal.  
  
He registers for online classes and  applies for a job at the grocery store, but also some shops down at the mall.  
  
He get’s a few interviews for the following week, and he seems nervous, seeing as he doesn’t have much experience.  
  
Harry does his best to  assure him that he’ll be fine though.  
  
They hire plenty inexperienced people where he works, so if none of the other places works out, he’ll at least have a fair shot there.  
  
  
  
The classes goes fine as well.  
  
He has to retake four subjects; math, chemistry, history and english, though he didn’t fail english, he just wants a better grade.  
Harry and his mum help him out as best they can.  
  
Fortunately Louis is a fast learner, being a hybrid and all, and he tries his best to stay concentrated as well, though Harry can see he gets worked up and impatient at times.  
  
  
  
During the second week with them, he’s offered a job in a hybrid clothing store, even gets some free clothes to showcase, and a big discount on everything else.  
  
When that is added to a very nice salary, he easily accepts.  
  
  
  
  
  
They go to dinner at his grandma’s on Wednesday, having skipped it the week before.  
  
Louis brings his math and chem, and she helps him for well over an hour between dinner and tea.  
  
  
Harry’s grandma fuzzes a lot over Louis when he’s there.  
She pets his ears and tail and tells him how wonderful it is to have a hybrid in her house again.  
  
It clearly makes Louis a little uncomfortable, but when Harry tries to discreetly tell her, she just waves him away.  
  
She asks a lot of questions as well, and Louis answers most of them.  
  
Harry can tell when he doesn’t want to answer something though, so he quickly changes the subject whenever it happens, getting thankful smiles in return.  
  
  
  
At one point she takes out her camera, and pretty much demands to get some pictures of Harry and Louis together.  
  
Louis bites the corner of his bottom lip, his eyebrows furrowing thoughtfully, and the tip of his tail twitches.  
  
“We don’t have to.” Harry says gently, but his grandma replies with a “Off course you do.” And there’s not really any room for discussion.  
  
Louis body is rather tense at first, but with a few jokes and reassuring words he loosens up, and puts his arm around Harry’s waist.  
  
  
“What are you doing love?” Harry’s grandma asks, lowering her camera, and Harry looks at her, confused, to see her eyes trained on Louis.  
  
When he looks over at him as well, he can see that his ears are completely flat against his head, hidden in his fluffy hair, and his tail is hidden well behind their bodies.  
  
“Get your ears up and tail out.” She says, “I wanna capture your beauty.” He blushes at that, high up on his cheekbones, but follows her request.  
  
  
It’s the first pictures that’s taken of them together, and Harry makes sure to ask her to order copies for him as well.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Harry brings Louis to a party at a friends later that week.  
  
It’s a lot of people, people he doesn’t really know, but these kinds of parties are always fun anyway.  
  
He can tell that Louis is nervous beforehand though, he keeps nibbling his lip and twitching his tail, and Harry knows it’s because he’s nervous about what people, _humans_ , are gonna say about him.  
  
Every time a stranger is nice to him, he’ll look at Harry with wide, surprised eyes like ‘ _Did you see that??_ ’ and, every time, Harry smiles fondly back at him.  
  
He wants to help him relax though, so they have a few beers on their own before they go, just to take the edge off.  
  
  
  
The house is already packed when they get there.  
  
Harry says hi to a few friends from school on their way in, and Louis follows silently.  
  
Looking over the crowd, he can see that it’s mainly humans, not surprisingly, as it is a friend from school who’s having the party, but he sees some hybrids scattered around.  
  
They make their way to the living room, and they both wish Peter, the host, a happy birthday, and Harry gives him a bottle of liquor that Louis bought.  
  
  
The kitchen is overly crowded as well, but Harry manages to grab a couple of beers from the fridge.  
  
They find a circle of Harry’s friends and hang out with them for a while, just talking at first, but as the night goes on, the circle grows larger, the booze keeps flowing and they end up playing drinking games.  
  
It’s not like the discover anything new about each other, they know plenty already as they talk about everything.  
  
Well, mostly anyway.  
  
  
  
Harry doesn’t register when it actually happens, but one minute, Louis is sitting next to him fiddling with his tail and halfway paying attention to the game, and the next, there’s a pretty hybrid girl giggling in his lap.  
  
She’s stunning really, tall and pale with brown eyes and white hair, ears and tail a shade more yellow.  
  
She’s sitting sideways, her arms firmly around his neck, and her tail tangling with his.  
  
He watches as Louis says something close to her ear, and she laughs a high honey-dripping laugh, before looking at him through dark lashes with a flirty smile.  
  
  
Harry knows he should look away, but he can’t.  
  
It’s as if his body is frozen, unable to tear his gaze away from the way the girls fingernails claw softly down his biceps, making Louis shiver, his smile shaky.  
  
She leans in close, whispers something in his ear, and Louis’ eyes widen.  
It’s probably something dirty and Harry feels a spike of jealousy run through him.  
  
Louis whispers something back, and then she stands up.  
  
Harry can’t help but appreciate her beauty though, the delicate curve of her back and the elegant way her weight, in typical hybrid manner, balances more on her toes than on her heels.  
  
  
But then, to Harry’s surprise, she walks away, and Louis scoots closer to him.  
  
He watches her retracting back, baffled, before registering that Louis is leaning close to his ear.  
  
“How long are we staying?” He asks.  
  
“Um, I dunno. Do you wanna leave?” Louis looks at him for a few seconds and then nods.  
  
“Alright.” He agrees, and they find Peter and tell him goodbye.  
  
  
  
  
They walk home, it’s only a fifteen minute walk anyway.  
  
Louis seems a little off, walking in front of Harry with his hands deep in his pockets and his shoulders hunched.  
  
Harry walks over and hooks their arms together, is relieved when Louis accepts it.  
  
“Thought for sure you were gonna run off with that girl.” He says casually, Louis breathes out a laugh in return.  
  
“Definitely not.”  
  
“Why? She was gorgeous.”  
  
“Yeah. She was also a she. And a hybrid. Both of witch I have no interest in.” Harry’s stomach flutters pleasantly, but he tries his best to not focus on it.  
  
“Oh. Good to know.” He says instead.  
  
  
“Hybrids are disgusting. I don’t understand how you can be so interested in them.”  
  
Harry almost trips over his own feet, comes to a sudden stop,  and tugs on Louis arm till he turns around and faces him.  
  
“You’re beautiful, so graceful and elegant and-”  
“And unnatural, freaks, created by the devil himself.” Louis finishes, beginning to walk again.  
  
“That’s not true, and we both know it.”  
  
“How can you be so sure?” Louis asks, his voice small, but accusing, as if he truly believes those things about himself.  
  
Harry doesn’t doubt that he does.  
  
  
He’s not given the chance to answer though, before Louis is talking again.  
  
“Did you know, that when I was younger, between fourteen and fifteen, I had a period where I was so disgusted with myself, that I couldn’t get it up.” He says it like it’s the most casual conversation ever.  
  
“You remember being that age, yeah, when boys gets themselves off like ten times a day. And I couldn’t, for almost a whole year. You know what got me through it?” He asks then, again with no intention to let Harry answer.  
  
“I imagined myself in the future, where I’d have plenty of money, and could surgically remove my ears and my tail, and file down my teeth and wear contacts. I still have to do that, create fantasies or pretend I’m someone else, if I don’t, it doesn’t work.” He shrugs.  
  
  
“You really wanna do that? Have those surgeries?”  
  
“Yeah. Why do you think I wanna get rich?”  
  
“I dunno, just didn’t think _that_ would be the reason.”  
  
“There’s nothing I want more than to be human, to be normal.”  
  
“You _are_ normal.” Harry insists, but Louis just shakes his head, refuses to listen, so Harry tries for a story of his own instead.  
  
  
“When I was younger, my mum bought me a hybrid costume to wear for a school carnival. I wore it for two weeks straight, even slept in it, and eventually my mum had to hide it so it wouldn’t get ruined.” Louis smiles a little, but it seems more sarcastic than fond.  
  
“You have no idea how lucky you are to be human.”  
  
“I could say the same for you.” Harry counters, which makes Louis turns around suddenly and point an accusing finger in his face.  
  
“There’s nothing good about being a hybrid!”  
  
Harry can think of hundreds of reasons why being a hybrid is a good thing, but he figures it’s best to keep his mouth shut on this one.  
  
  
“I’m not gonna let you take those surgeries.” He says instead.  
  
“How on earth are you gonna stop me?” Harry smiles  
  
“I’ll just love you till you learn how to love yourself.”  
  
  
  
  
They’re quiet after that, close to home anyway.  
  
They sneak their way upstairs, to not wake Harry’s mother, and when Louis heads into his room, Harry follows.  
  
Louis looks at him curiously, as if calculating what his next move will be, but Harry just strips down to his briefs, and crawls into the bed.  
  
It doesn’t take long for Louis to join him.  
  
  
“Do you love me?” Louis asks quietly, long after they’ve both pretended to have fallen asleep.  
  
“I don’t _love you_   love you, but I do love you as a friend, yeah.”  
  
“Why?”  
  
“Because you’re my friend? Like, I know we haven‘t known each other that long, but we’ve spent every day together, it’s kinda hard to not care about you.”  
  
The room is dark, and Harry can’t see Louis’ face, but he feels the bed shift when Louis turns to face him. Can feel the breath on his skin when he speaks again.  
  
  
“My dad left the day I was born. When he saw I was a hybrid, and found out my mum wanted to keep me.”  
  
“Yeah, I know how that feels. My dad left when my mum was three weeks pregnant, when he found out my grandfather was a hybrid, and there was a bigger chance I would be.”  
  
“I’m sorry.” Louis says, putting his hand on top of Harry’s.  
  
“Me too.” They lie in silence for a while, playing blindly with each other hands, until their fingers finally intertwines.  
  
  
“Why did you grow up in a human town?” Harry asks carefully, and then squeezes Louis’ fingers when he hears the shaky breath he lets out.  
  
“My mum didn’t have much money, couldn’t afford to have me alone even, so we had to live with my grandparents. And then after a few years she met my step dad, and by then they both had good jobs and lives and neither really wanted to move, so.. And we lived close enough to the border for me to attend a hybrid school in the next town. I guess they just didn‘t realize how hard it was gonna be, you know?” Harry doesn’t really know how to answer, so he doesn’t.  
  
Instead he strokes his thumb slowly over Louis’ knuckles, and presses closer to him, so that their faces are only mere inches apart.  
  
  
“When I was six, one of the boys in my street had a birthday party, and he invited everyone, including me.  
  
And I was so happy, I made my mum buy a rather expensive toy, and I went there thinking it was the best day of my life, you know. And then, while I was there, the birthday boy and his friends kept giving me soda, and I drank everything, because I never got it at home.  
  
But then, I really had to pee, and everyone, every single one of the guests, gathered around me in a circle, and refused to let me leave the living room. And then he put down a litter box in front of me, and the only choice I had was peeing in it, or in my pants, and I was on the verge of tears, begging for them to let me go to the bathroom, but they wouldn’t let me…  
  
And then I couldn’t hold it in anymore, and I pissed in the box while everyone stood there and laughed.” Harry might not be able to see him, but he can still hear the quiver in his voice.  
He lets go of Louis’ hand and places it on his cheek instead, finding it wet and damp.  
  
It does nothing to help the pricking feeling in his own eyes.  
  
He tries to thumb Louis’ tears away, but it’s no use, as new ones replaces them immediately.  
  
  
“And then once, while I was still on the local footy team, I was eight or something, and they did the secret Santa thing. And we opened the presents in front of each other the last day before Christmas.  I bough the guy I got a football jersey, a really nice one, and he opened it and was really happy.  
  
And then I went to open my gift, and it was thirty cans of cat food. And even the fucking coach laughed.”  
  
“I’m sorry, I’m so sorry you had to go through those things Louis.  
But even if people treat you like that, it doesn’t mean you deserve it, it doesn’t mean they’re right. Please, please understand that.”  
  
 Harry has taken Louis’ face in both of his hands now, is placing soft kisses over his cheeks and nose and forehead, trying to show the words that feels so lost in his head.  
  
Louis is trembling, shaking in his hands.  
  
He can almost feel the entire bed move with it.  
  
  
“You’re amazing.” He says, “you’re gorgeous and beautiful and absolutely perfect.” Louis tries to shake his head, but Harry holds it still.  
  
“You are. I wouldn’t lie to you.” He presses his lips softly against Louis, and swallows the sob he gets in return.  
  
He doesn’t move his lips, just keeps them slotted in between Louis’, pressure reassuring and soft, till he calms down.  
  
  
When he pulls apart, they stick together, as if they’ve stayed there long enough for their skin to merge.  
  
  
“Sleep.” He whispers, pressing a kiss to his head, just on the edge of one of his ears.  
  
Louis nods against him, curls himself into a small ball and Harry pulls him closer, circling his arms protectively around his waist and lets him burrow his nose into his chest, breathing deeply as he feels Louis fall asleep.  
  
Eventually, so does Harry.  
  
  
  
  
When Harry wakes up the next morning, he’s alone.  
  
He wonders if Louis will act differently now, after his drunk confessions, seeing as he’s been so closed up about it before.  
  
However, when he goes down in the kitchen, Louis smiles warmly at him, eyes crinkling, and all of his worries melts away.  
  
“Hi beautiful.” He says, making Louis blush and bite his lip. It’s adorable, really.  
  
“Morning.” He returns, and fills up a cup with tea for Harry.  
  
He walks over and puts it in Harry’s hand, but he doesn’t let go of the cup himself.  
  
Instead, he looks up through his thick, black lashes, and Harry smiles softly when he leans up a little, tilts his mouth just an inch, hesitant and careful.  
   
Harry ducks down, and presses their lips together, just a quick peck, but it’s enough to make Louis grin.  
  
  
  
  
  
They don’t really get much time together, just the two of them.  
  
Harry works four nights a week, and Louis works two dayshifts and one night, and when that’s added to the time Louis needs to study, there really isn’t much left.  
  
  
However, Harry has become a constant in Louis’ bed.  
  
They lie together and chat for at least an hour every night, always kissing in between the sentences.  
  
It never exceeds kissing though.  
  
Louis’ ribs are still healing, and he’s trying to cut back on the painkillers, which means he can’t really be active.  
  
  
Harry doesn’t mind, really.  
  
Cuddles and kisses gets him far enough, as long as he can wank in the shower.  
  
Also, Louis seems to be holding back a bit, and the last thing Harry wants is to pressure him.  
  
  
  
It’s three weeks later, when Louis drops the bomb.  
  
“I’m going home in a couple of weeks.”  
  
They’ve been lying in bed for a while now, talking casually about their days at work, but this, this is completely out of the blue.  
  
“Oh.” And it’s rational, he knows that.  
Louis was supposed to stay for the summer, he were supposed to leave after a while, it’s just.. Harry doesn’t want him to.  
  
Louis is tucked into Harry’s side, his arm splayed across Harry’s belly and fingers tapping against the skin on his hipbone.  
  
“Yeah, I’ll be finished with my exams by then, and I want some time with my family before I go to uni.”  
  
“Yeah, seems like a good plan.” Harry smiles as genuinely as he can.  
  
He knows that Louis misses his family, he talks about them a lot now that he’s finally opening up about things, and recently he’s been calling them more often as well.  
  
  
“Have you applied for a uni back home then?” Louis shifts his head to look up at Harry, a smile playing over his lips.  
  
“Yes, a few in the town I went to school in. I’ve also applied to a couple of others, some in this town even..”  
  
“Yeah?” Harry asks, unable to fight back the smile that pretty much splits his face.  
  
“Yeah.”  
  
  
  
  
  
  
It’s weird how quick the next few weeks go by.  
  
They try to spend as much time together as possible, but with Louis’ four exams coming up, there really isn’t time for much besides reading, writing and questioning.  
  
  
  
And then it’s suddenly the last night before Louis leaves.  
  
  
As usual, they’re lying in bed together.  
  
It’s only eleven, but Louis’ bus leaves eight thirty the next morning, so they have to get up rather early.  
  
“Thank you.” He mumbles into Harry’s collarbone, Harry furrows his brows in confusion.  
  
“For what?”  
  
“Everything? You’ve helped me a lot, you know. Helped me see that I’m just a different species, not a disgusting demon-freak.” His voice is small, muffled, and his tail is swaying slightly, showing his discomfort and tickling along Harry’s legs.  
  
“The most beautiful person I’ve ever met.” Harry says, because well, it’s true. Louis blushes, presses his nose into Harry’s neck, places a kiss there.  
  
“Do you still wanna take the surgeries?” He asks carefully, and feels Louis’ mouth twitch against his skin.  
  
“Yes.” then, “just because I can tolerate and accept hybrids, doesn’t mean I want to be one.”  
  
“Then we’ll work on that.” Harry says with a finality that makes Louis remain silent.  
  
  
Louis kisses his way up from Harry’s neck, to his jaw, and finally his mouth.  
  
He shifts slightly, putting most of his weight on Harry, as he licks his way into his mouth.  
  
It’s nothing they haven’t done before, that is until Louis bites his lip and grinds his hips down against Harry’s.  
  
Harry can’t help the gasp that escapes his mouth, but Louis is quick to swallow it up.  
  
“I want you.” He whispers against his mouth, making him shiver.  
  
“You sure?”  
  
“Yes.” He hisses, dragging the s’ out as he nibbles his way back down Harry’s jaw.  
  
“Okay, yeah. Yeah.”  
  
  
He pushes them over, but pulls back abruptly when Louis makes a noise that is definitely not from pleasure.  
  
He curses lowly, remembering that Louis’ ribs are still sore.  
  
“I don’t want to hurt you.” He mumbles, kissing apologies into his skin.  
  
“You wont love, promise.”  
  
  
Harry leans on his side, so that only half of his body is on top of Louis.  
  
He tries to stay clear of his bad side, but it’s rather difficult to kiss passionately and be careful at the same time.  
  
  
  
They manage though, well Harry slows it down a bit, doesn’t let it get as heated as he wants it to.  
  
They keep their tongues lazily tangling, lips soft, but teeth sharp, and Harry slips his hand under Louis’ shirt, caresses his stomach slowly as he inches up.  
  
Eventually, Louis breaks the kiss, and sits up to take of his shirt.  
  
He motions for Harry to do the same, and then they both pause for a second, wondering whether or not they should get rid of their boxers as well.  
  
He can see that Louis is rather insecure about it all, playing with his fingers and biting his lip, not to mention the adorable splash of pink across his cheekbones.  
  
Which is rather weird, really, considering Louis worked as a prostitute just a few weeks ago..  
  
  
Louis must sense the question on his tongue, cause his ears flattens as he mumbles  
“you’re kinda my first..”  
  
Harry opens his mouth to answer, but all words seems lost on his tongue.  
  
“I.. you know, all the humans in my town hate hybrids, so I’ve never really been with anyone. Well, before I decided to be a whore.”  
  
“You.. you lost your virginity to a stranger?”  
  
“Middle-aged chubby guy with more hairs on his cock than his head. And a wedding ring. Romantic isn’t it?” Louis lets out a small chuckle, but it’s so fake, so much sadness laced behind it, and Harry can’t do anything but lean in and kiss him gently.  
  
“This will be your real first then. Just let me take care of you, yeah?” Louis nods, his forehead coming to rest against Harry’s.  
  
It might be a trick of the light, but his eyes seems rather glossy.  
  
  
It’s not that Harry hasn’t done this before.  
  
He has, both with males and hybrids, just not with a male hybrid.  
  
He knows there wont be any big difference, nothing he’s never seen or done or felt before.  
  
  
It’s doesn’t mean he’s not nervous though.    
  
  
  
He spreads his hand over Louis’ stomach, and gently pushes him down.  
  
Louis looks at him, his eyes big, and Harry’s heart stutters at the trust glowing in them.  
  
He leans up to press a gentle kiss to his lips, then works his way down, one kiss here, another there, until his lips crashes with the soft fabric on the waistband of his boxers.  
  
He keeps his eyes locked with Louis‘, making sure that he really is alright with it, before he slowly pulls them off.  
  
  
He can’t help but admire the sight.  
  
Louis is simply so beautiful, skin tan and flushed, that Harry’s mouth nearly waters at it.  
  
  
He nuzzles his way in between Louis’ legs, places feather light kisses from his knees and up his thighs.  
  
The higher up he gets, the more sensitive and soft his skin gets, and so he finds a spot, right where his thigh expands into his crotch, and nibbles a love bite there.  
  
Louis moans, his back arching off the bed, and his cock twitches, making a few dollops of precome smear against his own belly.  
  
  
  
Harry’s own boxers are tight, almost uncomfortably so, but he ignores it as best he can.  
  
He presses more kisses to Louis’ thighs instead, and then mouths his way up his cock, before taking the head in his mouth.  
  
Louis is warm and heavy on his tongue, slightly bitter in the right way, and Harry enjoys it, always have.  
  
He keeps wriggling and shifting under him, small whines escaping his mouth, and Harry’s fairly sure this is the first blowjob he’s ever gotten.  
  
Well, _giving_ a blow job is not exactly what people pays a prostitute for.  
  
  
It only lasts for a couple of minutes, before Harry hears Louis mumbling “stop… stop.”  
  
He opens his eyes in alarm, hadn’t even noticed that he’d closed them, and lets go of Louis’ cock immediately.  
  
He quickly crawls his way up his body, and strokes Louis’ sweaty fringe away from his forehead, noticing how flustered he looks.  
  
“Are you okay? Is it the ribs?” He asks, wondering how long Louis has been in pain, how many times he told him to stop before he heard it.  
  
He lets his hand run up and down Louis’ chest as he waits for him to calm his breath.  
  
  
“I’m fine.” Louis finally says.  
  
“I really don’t wanna hurt you, maybe we shouldn’t-”  
  
“No! No, Harry.” Louis grips his arm tightly, and Harry takes in his face for real this time, his pupils blown, making them almost completely round, and his lips a raw-bitten shade of red.  
  
“I was just, literally, seconds away from coming. I didn‘t want to come before the good part.” He explains, still breathless, and Harry feels the tightness in his chest loosen up.  
  
He presses a kiss to the side of Louis’ nipple.  
  
  
“How do you wanna do this then?” He asks, trailing his fingers down, down, down and finally traces  along his V-lines, making Louis shudder.  
  
“In me.” He breathes.  
  
  
  
Harry opens him up slowly.  
  
Louis starts demanding more only a minute after Harry’s got his first finger in, but he pays him no attention, taking his time to make sure he’s properly loosened up.    
  
When he’s three fingers deep, Louis is cursing and wriggling, and gripping the bed sheets.  
  
It’s a remarkable sight, really, seeing how much he loves it, how torn apart he seems.  
He decides to be nice though, so he pulls out his fingers and rolls on a condom, smirking when Louis starts complaining.  
  
  
He slides in in one smooth movement, and then waits to give them both a chance to adjust.  
  
The feeling is overwhelming, well it always is, but this time even more so.  
  
It’s overwhelming in the way that it is Louis.  
  
That it’s his sent, and his skin and his breath.  
  
That it’s his tail that tickles the side of Harry’s thigh, and his teeth that are sinking down in his shoulder, deep enough to leave an impressive mark for days, if not weeks.  
  
  
It’s overwhelming in the way that it feels a little too close to a goodbye.  
  
  
  
He tries to keep most of his weight on his left side, and the position is a little awkward, with one of Louis’ legs halfway tangled in Harry’s and only half of their chests touching, but it’s necessary for it to not hurt, so they make it work somehow.  
  
Harry can’t stop looking at Louis’ face as he slides in and out in long, slow thrusts.  
  
His head is thrown somewhat backwards against his pillow, his nose scrunched up and eyes closed.  
  
He barely registers the whining ’Harryyy’, only sees his lips moving to form the words through harsh breaths.  
  
He nibbles at Louis bicep, the body part that is closest to him, and reaches down to tug at Louis’ neglected cock.  
  
  
It doesn’t take much, five, six strokes, and then Louis’ body arches in the most beautiful way, a noise sounding like something between a sigh and a groan escapes from somewhere deep in his throat, and Harry feels the warm and sticky substance cover his fingers.  
  
  
He doesn’t let go until Louis grabs his hand with both of his, and then he quickly picks up the pace, chasing his own orgasm.  
  
He jolts, loosing all rhythm, when he feels something warm and wet on his fingers, and looks up to see Louis licking and sucking on them.  
  
Harry barely manages two more thrusts, before his hips stutter, and he comes deep inside of him, while Louis clenches his muscles and rolls his lips a little to drag it out.  
  
  
As soon as Harry can feel or hear anything apart from his heart beating wildly, he grabs for Louis and pulls him close to his chest.  
  
He gets a mouthful of hair, and they’re sweaty and sticky and disgusting, but he really couldn’t care less.  
  
He noses his way up to Louis’ ear, and bites it gently, making Louis chuckle and swat tiredly at him.  
  
They lie in silence for a while, their heartbeats finding a joint rhythm and their bodies sinking into each other in a familiar and comforting way.  
  
  
Harry swallows down the sudden burn in his throat when he remembers that tomorrow, he’ll be sleeping alone.  
  
  
“Night Lou.”  
  
“Night Harry.”  
  
  
  
  
  
Waking up the next morning isn’t exactly as romantic as one might have excepted.  
  
The main reason for that is that they both forgot to set an alarm, and it is in fact Harry’s mum who wakes them up by knocking on the door twice, and then walking in and turning on the light.  
  
Harry’s to tired to react, and Louis just curls himself tighter into his body.  
  
“Boys. You need to get up, we have to leave in thirty minutes.”  
  
“Yeah.. Yeah, fine.” Harry mutters, stretching out and cracking his eyes open.  
  
Only then does he realize that he is naked, Louis is naked, they’re cuddling, and the room probably smells like sex.  
  
“Um..” He turns to look at her with an innocent sheepish smile, but she simply raises an eyebrow, and leaves.  
  
  
Harry goes and takes a shower first, letting Louis have a few more minutes of sleep, but when he goes back into their, well Louis’, room Louis is sitting on the bed pouting.  
  
“Couldn’t sleep without you.” He mumbles sadly, and Harry can’t stop the incredibly fond smile that spreads across his face.  
  
“Go shower, yeah?”  
  
Louis nods, and climbs out of the bed.  
  
He kisses Harry briefly on the shoulder as he passes him, right on top of the deep purple bite mark.  
  
  
  
  
Harry regrets eating breakfast the second the engine of the car starts.  
  
He can feel his stomach rolling uncomfortably, bile is rising in his throat, and he knows, he _knows_ it really doesn’t have anything to do with the food he ate.  
  
But he still regrets it.  
  
  
The car is silent, except for the radio.  
  
Harry’s always been bad at goodbyes, that’s the thing.  
  
And he knows it isn’t really goodbye, not really, they have each others numbers, they can call and text and skype all the time, but it still doesn’t stop the nauseating feeling deep in his gut, the strain of small stabs that pierces through his heart.  
  
  
The ride is over way too soon though, and suddenly Harry regrets the silence, because there’s just so, so much that he wants to say.  
  
The words are on the tip of his tongue, but then Louis hugs him, with a force that squeezes all the words away, and all he can breathe and smell and think is just _louislouislouis_.  
  
  
Louis is the one to pull apart, rising up on his toes and kissing _I’ll miss you_ against his lips.  
  
The lady on the speaker system announces that Louis’ bus is leaving, and Harry reluctantly lets him go with one last kiss.  
  
  
  
Louis’ about halfway to the bus when he stops.  
  
“Hey, Harry?” He asks hesitantly, turning so that Harry can see his profile perfectly, the way his lashes casts shadows over his cheekbones, and the way he bites at the corner of his lip.  
  
“Yeah?”  
  
“Come with me?”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!!


End file.
